1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake for a fishing reel, in particular for fly fishing, wherein the crank can only be turned in one direction, and the brake preferably only works in the unwinding direction.
2. Prior Art
The device has the purpose of increasing the preset braking force when the line is reeled in. Up to now, with reels of the "anti-reverse" type, the brake acts with equal strength when pulling off the line and when reeling it in against the resistance of the fish. This has negative effects when drilling, i.e. fighting the fish, since a required change of the braking force can only take place by adjusting the brake adjustment nut.
To do this it is necessary to let go of the crank, which can mean the loss of the fish (DE 43 02 840 C1).
Fishing reels are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,555), which attempt to remedy this disadvantage by bridging the brake, in that the crank is directly coupled with the reel by means of an interlocking detent device.
The possible blocking of the line, because the brake is no longer effective, is disadvantageous in connection with this embodiment. Because of this there is the danger that the line will break. Another disadvantage lies in the transition from the braking effect to blocking since, if there is a pull on the line, the device does not yet correctly block during this moment of switching, and the brake no longer works effectively. The hard shocks being created in the process can also lead to breaking of the line.